


Fraternizing the Enemy

by louisniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are famous football players who play for rival teams. Fraternizing with the enemy is strictly off limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternizing the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this AU: http://tommomuffin.tumblr.com/post/49217825009/au-harry-and-louis-are-famous-football-players

“And that’s it folks! Doncaster has beat Manchester by a solid thirteen— three penalties all shot by the ever loved number 17— Mr. Tomlinson, hats off to you!”

“Hats off to you,” Harry mocked. He took his head and took off his ‘STYLES 36’ jersey and threw it into his bag on the bench. “No one ever says, ‘number 36— Mr. Styles, hats off to you!’” He took off his cleats and threw them in his bag, scattering dried mud on his jersey (because stupid Doncaster played on _real_ grass). He sat down on the bench and continually ran his hands through his sweaty hair, waiting for the locker room to empty out.

And then when it finally had, a smaller, funnier, adorable-er person than he dashed into the locker room still wearing his full uniform, cleats and shin-guards and socks included.

“Hey there, ‘star of the game’,” teased Harry, pressing his lips to Louis’.

“I’d rather you refrain from calling me that,” he said, kissing him back.

Harry, although grateful he had Louis, knew he was risking his career by doing so. Opposite team members couldn't be, and he quoted his coach, “more than friendly associate themselves with another team member, on your own team or that bloody Doncaster team.” And that was that, though freakishly unfair since, truth be told, Louis _was_ the most attractive male football player in all of Britain, and the United Kingdom, and Europe, and the eastern and western and northern and southern hemispheres, and possibly (very likely, honestly) the entire fucking universe, and possibly beyond.

“Why not? Too bad I wasn’t wearing a hat— it would’ve been off,” he leaned forward and took off his imaginary hat, “to you.”

“You bloody well know I _hate_ it when Nick does that— and you _know_ he does it to annoy us,” he said, smiling at Harry’s cute little act.

“But you _love_ it when I do it,” teased Harry, lunging to grab Louis’ nipple and laughing when he fell over sideways trying to dodge him.

“Nope,” he said, getting off the floor and back onto the bench opposite Harry. “Still quite hate it.”

“Sure,” said Harry, rolling his eyes. He cleared his throat. “You looked really fit today,” he said, blushing.

Louis laughed and smiled big. “Thanks Harry. You looked… _hot_ today.” Harry leaned over and hit his thigh but laughed nonetheless. “You know,” said Louis, getting up and sitting on Harry’s lap, which only had on tight, _tight_ blue briefs. “This whole ‘behind the coach’s back’ thing makes me feel utterly badass.”

“You,” he said, putting his nose in his hair, “are the farthest thing from badass.”

“I am _so_ badass,” said Louis, moving his head so it was leaning against the cool wall where Harry’s was, so he could at least _sort of_ look at him. "My entire team is jealous.”

“Of what?”

“Of my badass-y-ness,” he said. “Remind me why we’re here and not back at my flat?”

“Because it’d be fucking hot to have sex in a locker room,” said Harry, turning Louis to face him, “with most of your uniform on.”

“Kinky,” he teased, loosely putting his arms around Harry’s neck, and putting his mouth to it. “Your wish will be granted.”

And so he was at it, in full uniform and Harry wearing nothing but his briefs, sucking at his neck till he left angry red marks and a few purple ones, and kept coming back to his sweet spot to make the mark bigger.

“Harry,” he said in between kisses.

“Mmmm?”

“I don’t want to fuck,” he said, looking up at him but still keeping his lips attached to his chest.

“So what are you gonna do then?” he said, opening one eye and smiling a little.

Louis didn’t answer, he just sucked harder on his chest and tattoos and moved down his stomach agonizingly slow, to the point where Harry was nearly about to shove his head downwards. But he didn’t because he knew if he did, Louis would get up and walk away and leave him hard in the cold smelly locker room.

Finally, after what seemed like maybe ages, Louis reached Harry’s briefs and didn’t hesitate pulling them down and taking Harry into his mouth, bobbing his head and licking the tip and the little bit of pre-cum spilling from his slit. Harry, as he knew Louis loved, pulled him a little off by his hair and fucked into his mouth, Louis humming as he did so, because he knew Harry loved that.

Louis put his hands on Harry’s thighs even though his cock was _begging_ to be touched through his shorts, but this was for Harry and only Harry, because the last time they’d done anything Louis had a cold and, according to Harry, “Sex makes a cold better, so don’t move, this is your day.”

He looked up at the younger boy, whose eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was short and his cheeks were flushed red and it was so fucking attractive that Louis lost his breath for a second and sputtered and hoped Harry wouldn’t notice, and he didn’t, he took it as a little extra pleasure and absentmindedly bucked his hips upward so his tip hit the back of Louis’ throat.

Harry’s orgasm came down on him too fast, and he didn’t have time to decide whether he would pull out of Louis’ mouth or stay in, so he grabbed his hair and pushed him down as far as he could and came down his throat, something he loved.

He kept him there a few seconds before letting go of his hair and watching Louis fall back onto his ass, breathing heavily. Harry wanted to thank him or something, but his vocal cords wouldn’t work.

“Your turn,” said Harry, finally getting his voice to work. Louis shook his head from the place on the floor.

“I’m alright,” he said, though he clearly wasn’t, since the pain of his aching cock shown in his eyes.

“You’re not though,” said Harry, leaning forward and picking up the smaller boy under his arms, sitting him down on his lap. “You’re in pain.”

“Harry,” he said. “I’m fine.”

That pissed Harry off, that he couldn’t pleasure his _boyfriend_. So he stood Louis up and pulled down his shorts and tied them into Louis’ mouth. “You’re _not_ fine.”

Louis rolled his eyes and bit down on his shorts as Harry flipped him around and started to rub through his underwear. “No noise,” he said as Louis moaned a little, tilting his head back on the locker banks.

Harry leaned his head forward and kissed around his belly button, his chin hitting Louis’ hard cock through his underwear.

Harry pulled just his cock out of his underwear and put it in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and looking up at Louis, who looked down at him and felt a great sensation through his body when Harry’s tongue moved.

Louis, despite not being allowed to make noise, let out a tiny little groan that he hoped Harry hadn’t heard.

He hadn’t but he’d felt Louis’ body tense and got off, sitting him down on the bench. He took the shorts out of his mouth and before Louis could let out his first big moan sat down on his cock and rolled his hips around.

All Louis did was watch where their bodies met as Harry bounced himself around on top of him, clenching at all the right times and kissing his neck and making Louis feel the best he’d ever felt— and he was genuinely sad when it was over.

“You’re so fit,” said Louis, guiding Harry’s hips up and down once he seemed a bit tired.

“You’re fitter,” he said.

“That’s not a word,” said Louis smiling.

“It is for me,” said Harry after he let out a load moan. He leaned forward to kiss Louis, opening his mouth as Louis did the same, but they were both in such bliss that they just ended up breathing stupidly into each others’ mouths.

“H-Harry,” said Louis, putting their foreheads together. “I’m gonna—”

Harry slid himself backwards off of Louis and took him in his hand and Louis gripped the bench and came all over Harry’s hair and chin and chest and nose and lips and eyes and god it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Harry stayed in front of him for a minute before cleaning himself off with Louis’ shorts and giving them back. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” said Louis sarcastically.

“Harry?” said a voice from the other end of the locker room. Harry’s first instinct was to answer, but what he did first was open the biggest locker he could find and shove Louis into it. “Sorry,” he whispered. Louis would be pissed when he got out.

“Yeah mate?”

“The bus is gonna leave without you. Are you coming?”

“Nah, I have a ride,” he said to the teammate he couldn’t see.

“Alright, have fun.”

Harry wiped his brow and opened the locker where a disgruntled Louis waited with his arms crushed painfully at his sides. “Bastard.”

“But you love me,” said Harry, smiling and wrenching Louis out of the cold locker.

“I was nice to you,” said Louis. “But now I have to be a little mean.”

Harry smiled as Louis dragged him towards the showers, knowing what he did would get him positively beat up in the groin area.


End file.
